


Requests, Not Wishes

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Making Out, Rough Kissing, master/genie relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader is the genie of the lamp and the Evil Queen is her new master. Pure smut.Set during S6, sort of an AU.





	Requests, Not Wishes

Being a genie hadn't exactly been at the top of your list of possible careers. But still, a genie had been needed and, being the hero you'd become ever since spending time with the Charmings, you'd volunteered, so long as someone used a wish to free you when you were no longer needed.  

 

As you'd expected, it was cramped, boring, gave you clothes you wouldn't normally wear, and forced shackles around your wrists. Being a genie wasn't as fun as 'I Dream of Jeannie' had made it out to be.  

 

What you hadn't expected was for the Evil Queen to get her hands on the lamp. But she had, making her master of the lamp and, by extension, you. A shiver ran down your spine at the thought.  

 

"Something wrong?" The Evil Queen asked, smirking as she watched your apparent discomfort.  

 

"N-No, of course not," you stammered, pouring her the drink she'd commanded you to make. Technically, you didn't have to do what she said unless it was a wish, but you knew there'd only be trouble if you disobeyed her. "You sure you don't wanna make this a wish? It'd go a lot faster."  

 

Her smirk instantly faded and turned into a glare. "It's a request. I'm not wasting my wish on an appletini," she snapped. "Now do as you're told or I'll make this more unpleasant for you."  

 

"You're already the master of the lamp. I think that's bad enough," you said.  

 

The Queen tilted her head, a smirk forming on her lips as she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, only to reappear behind you, making you turn to face her. "Which means I'm your master. I'd say there's much to be explored in this master-genie relationship." You could practically hear the grin in her voice as her fingers brushed across your throat, trailing down your neck and past your collarbone.  

 

You shivered again and you felt a blush rising on your face. You grabbed her wrist, stopping her hand, and handed her the drink. "Your appletini, your majesty."  

 

She noted the blush. "I thought you'd be cold in that outfit," she said, brushing your exposed midriff with her free hand, "but it looks like you're quite warm." Her fingers moved up to face. Her touch was surprisingly gentle, and combined with how close she was standing to you and how her brown eyes stared directly into your own, you felt the blush grow even more, your heart pounding in your chest.  

 

"I'm fine," you said quickly, the breathlessness in your voice betraying you.  

 

"I don't think you are," she said. "Maybe you need a drink to calm you down?" She held the glass up to your lips. You hesitated. "Drink it." Her tone was soft but commanding, and her gaze almost hypnotic. You did as you were told, taking a sip of the red liquid.  

 

"Better?" she asked.  

 

You nodded, even though it hadn't helped in the slightest.  

 

She seemed to sense your lie, but only raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her own. "Not bad," she remarked.  

 

"Will that be all?" you asked.  

 

The Queen set aside her drink, stepping closer to you. You moved back as much as you could, but the desk was in your way. Her hands landed on the desk on either side of you, trapping you as she pressed her body against yours. Your heart felt like it was going to explode as she moved her face closer to yours, your lips barely brushing.  

 

"We can't," you whispered. "I shouldn't—I mean—"  

 

"Why not? Because I'm the Evil Queen?" she asked.  

 

"That would be one reason," you said.  

 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, like you're not interested. I know how attracted you are to me. Regina knows it, too."  

 

Your heart froze mid-beat, a stark contrast to the steam train it had been just a second before. "S-She does?"  

 

"You're not exactly subtle about it," she said, moving her head to whisper in your ear. "I always wanted to go after you, to take you until you couldn't walk straight, to have you screaming our name, to make you mine. But Regina always held back for whatever reason." She scoffed at that. "I won't make the same mistake." Before you could say another word, she pressed her lips against yours.  

 

Whatever you were going to say died in your throat, replaced by a soft moan. Her lips were soft and warm, but the kiss was rough and dominating. Her tongue swiped across your lips and you eagerly let her in, more noises escaping you. You moved to wrap your arms around her, but she quickly pinned them down, gripping your wrists with almost bruising force.  

 

"Uh uh, no touching. Not yet, anyway," she scolded.  

 

You pouted, trying to silently convince her to release you, but she ignored you. Her kiss moved down past your jaw to your throat. You hissed as she nipped the skin there. She moved lower, sucking until a mark blossomed on your skin. A third mark, slightly below the other, quickly followed. You realized with a gasp that she was purposefully marking you as hers. You moaned at the thought.  

 

She spent several minutes on your neck, leaving all manner of marks in various spots, making sure anyone who saw you would know you were hers. She licked a trail back up to your lips, pulling you into another rough kiss. Her hands briefly squeezed your wrists as she said, "Keep these here." Then her hands trailed up your arms, past your shoulders, and then down. You let out a surprised squeak as she suddenly took your breasts in her hands, squeezing and rubbing them through your top.  

 

Suddenly, her hands moved to the fabric of your top and ripped it, leaving you exposed to the cold air. "Hey!" you exclaimed. She bit your lip in response, chucking as you hissed. "Sadist," you muttered.  

 

"You know you love it," she said, kissing down your neck again, this time sparing you more marks.  

 

You couldn't deny, her being sadistic was actually a bit of a turn on. "I do," you admitted, "but that was my only shirt. The lamp doesn't have closet space."  

 

"Then I'll get you a new one," she muttered, her lips finding your left breast. "Although, you going around shirtless is a much more... attractive idea."  

 

"Not to me," you groaned. "Besides, do you really want everyone seeing what's yours?" The Queen slowed her movements and you had to hold back a smirk. You knew that would work. She was possessive, and the idea of everyone eyeing what she deemed as 'hers' wasn't one she would enjoy.  

 

She hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose you make a good point," she said, her tongue snaking from her mouth to caress your nipple. "I like the idea of showing you off, but maybe not quite that much."  

 

You breathed a sigh of relief that quickly turned to a soft moan as her teeth grazed your nipple.  

 

She spent several more minutes on your breasts, switching after a moment to give the other equal treatment and sending bursts of heat to your core. With a final teasing lick, she moved her lips back up your body to your neck again, while her hand went down your stomach, her nails leaving marks on your skin.  

 

Her hand slipped past the waistband of your pants and your mouth opened in a silent gasp as her fingers brushed your clit. Her fingers moved forward, stroking you gently. It was only then you realized how wet you'd become.  

 

"All this for me?" The Queen asked, smirking as her eyes grew dark with lust. You nodded and let out a whimper when she retracted her fingers. She held her hand in front of her face, inspecting the glistening wetness. Her eyes met yours and she slid the digits into her mouth, moaning appreciatively as she licked them clean. You watched, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, as her red lips wrapped around her fingers until she slid them from her mouth with a pop. "Delicious," she said. "Want a taste?"  

 

You could only nod, her words barely registering with you. She leaned forward, her lips pressing against yours. Your mouth already hung open and she eagerly invited herself in, her tongue coaxing yours into movement. You moaned when you realized you could taste yourself. Her hands moved to tangle in your hair as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Without realizing it, your hands went to rest on her waist. It wasn't until too late that you realized your mistake.  

 

The kiss was broken, The Queen glaring at you as she flicked her wrist, your hands becoming pinned to your side. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled.  

 

"I-I'm sorry, my queen! I didn't-"  

 

Her hand went to your throat, squeezing just enough that you got the warning.  

 

"Did you think this was about you?" she asked. You opened your mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a sharp, nearly lethal look from her. "Mmm-mmm. This is about me, getting what I want. You are to do as I say. Understood?" She punctuated her last word with a squeeze to your throat.  

 

You nodded, heart racing in fear but heat pooling inside you. It almost felt strange, for this to be such a turn on, but there was no denying the ever-growing need for friction between your legs. You licked your lips nervously. "Yes, my queen," you whispered, eyes looking down.  

 

"Good girl," she said, her other hand caressing your face. "Luckily for you, I'm feeling benevolent, so I'll let you off with a warning just this once. Disobey me again and there will be consequences."  

 

You nodded your understanding, internally debating on how much you wanted to know what those consequences were. You were curious by nature, but disobeying the Evil Queen was something you knew could only end badly.  

 

Still gripping your neck, she led you away from the desk and towards the couch. Your hands reached behind you blindly, afraid of running into something as she made you walk backwards around the couch. But she guided you carefully, making sure you didn't trip or fall until she shoved you down onto the cushions, grinning down at you as you landed.  

 

You moved to sit up, only to be held down by her magic. "Oh, no," she said, "you just lay there. I have something special in mind."  

 

Your eyes narrowed in confusion, only to widen as she waved her arms. Purple smoke surrounded her and when it disappeared, so had her clothes. Your jaw fell open as your eyes roamed her body, taking in the sight of every inch of skin that had been revealed to you.   

 

"Like what you see?" she asked. You nodded slowly and closed your mouth, swallowing thickly. "Good." She leaned down to kiss you again, only briefly, and crawled on top of your body, gracefully moving forward until your head was caged between her thighs. "I believe you know what to do now, so get to it!"  

 

Her voice was sharp and commanding, snapping you out of your daze. Without another word, you did as you were told and got to work. She was already wet and her taste filled your tongue, sharp and tangy, the moment you licked her folds. The Queen let out an appreciative groan above you and you held back a smirk, her noises music to your ears.  

 

You licked her slowly, daring to tease her just enough. After a few minutes of this, her hand shot down and tangled in your hair, urging you to go faster, and you were happy to obey. The faster your tongue moved, the more moans and groans she made. You loved it, but you wanted more. You stopped licking her, and before she could ask why you'd stopped, you sucked her clit into your mouth, turning her words into a strangled gasp. You gently massaged her clit with the tip of your tongue and she let out a low moan, head falling back and eyes closing as she allowed herself to get lost in the feeling.  

 

Minutes passed, your tongue pressing against her more firmly as you sucked harder. Her moans grew louder. Her breaths came faster. Her legs trembled. Her hips stuttered and jerked. Your hands had been laying at your sides this entire time, but as she grew closer to orgasm, you decided whatever punishment she dealt would be worth it. You snaked a hand between her legs, sliding two fingers inside her and thrusting them, crooking them with each outward stroke. With a last stroke and a final suck on her clit, she came, gripping your hair so tightly you thought she'd pull it out as she cried aloud for everyone to hear. You glanced up at her, admiring the expression of pure ecstasy on her face as her moans went straight to your throbbing cunt.  

 

She slowly came down from her high, regaining her breath as her eyes fluttered open. You slid your fingers from her with a wet squelch, watching her reaction carefully. She had her eyes narrowed at you, but she hadn't said anything yet. Taking your chances, you brought up your hand to slip her fingers into your mouth, licking them clean and softly moaning at the taste.  

 

She tilted her head, watching the display with interest. Once your fingers slipped from your mouth, she spoke. "You disobeyed me again," she said. Her tone was even, no sign of anger. You didn't know if that was scarier than her showing anger or not. "However," she continued, "you also served me well, and because of that orgasm, I'm willing to be...lenient with your punishment."  

 

She moved from kneeling over you to sit down on the couch, patting her lap and motioning for you to follow. Cautiously, you did so, sitting down on her lap. One arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you so your back was pressed against her front, her breasts squished against your back. With a wave of her other hand, your pants disappeared, leaving you bare. You shivered as the cool air hit your wet center.  

 

"Spread them," The Queen demanded, nails digging into your thigh. You followed the order, spreading your legs wide. "Good girl," she purred. The hand on your thigh went to clutch your jaw, turning your head to the side as The Queen pulled you into another kiss. Her hand then drifted down to rest lightly on your throat. The arm wrapped around your waist unwound itself and crept down between your legs.  

 

The moment her fingers met your hot, wet skin, you gasped into her mouth. She chuckled, pressing down firmly. You knew it wouldn't take much for you to cum after the events of the evening. Her stroking became harder and harder, moving to circle around your clit, almost touching but not quite. You could feel the orgasm building, coiling like a spring. Your toes curled, moans escaping your mouth as the two of you continued kissing. Just a little more and...she stopped! You nearly cried out in disappointment, whimpering as The Queen's touch left you.  

 

The Queen laughed, cold and sharp, enjoying your torment. "What's the matter, dear?"  

 

"Please, my queen," you begged, "please, I need to cum! Need you to make me cum!"  

 

"I know, dear," she said, fake sympathy lacing her tone. "And I will. Be patient."  

 

You whimpered again but could only accept it as your unfinished orgasm died down. She let you rest for several minutes, idly stroking your thigh, her touch a sharp contrast to the treatment you had been receiving all night.  

 

It wasn't until you were fully calmed down that The Queen began again. She started off as she had before, soft and slow before her touches became harder and moved towards your clit. This time, however, the hand at your throat moved downwards, past the fingers at your clit, and pushed a single finger inside you. You moaned at the feeling and a second finger joined the first. They began a rough, steady pace, helping you along even faster. In no time, you could feel your orgasm building again, that spring coiling, ready to snap. You moaned and cried, begged for release, pleaded with your Queen, but they all fell on deaf ears as she stopped once more. You sobbed in frustration and need.  

 

"You defied me twice this evening," The Queen said, "and that's two orgasms denied. You took your punishment beautifully, my dear."  

 

"May I please cum now, my queen?" you asked, voice rough from cries.  

 

The Queen hummed thoughtfully. "No," she said. You whimpered in need, head falling back onto her shoulder. "And do you know why?"  

 

You shook your head.  

 

She tangled a hand in your hair, forcing you to raise your head and look her in the eyes. "Because what kind of example would I be setting if I rewarded you right after a punishment?" Her eyes were wide and brimming with false innocence. Then her grin grew, her eyes turning dark. "And besides, the night is young, and I have many plans for us. Rest assured, you'll get your release...eventually."  

  

You shivered in anticipation.  

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my wonderful editor, Marrilyn  
> This was inspired by the scene with The Evil Queen and Aladdin in 6x10, except Reader is far more interested than Aladdin was, and conversations with my friend/editor. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
